


Consent

by Graceaphine



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflict, Dead Girl Walking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, High School, Internal Conflict, J.D doesn't want it, J.Donica, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Sub J.D, Sub Jason, Top Veronica Sawyer, What-If, Woman on Top, jdonica, sub Jason Dean, top veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: It wasn't that Jason Dean wasn't attracted to the gorgeous girl who had broken into his room to fuck him, it was just there were a few things stopping them, like...J.D was a virgin.  He had never had sex before and was certainly not planning on ever doing it - let alone with some girl from school he had just met.They were underage.They had only seen each other three times, being when he told her off for selling out her friend, when he beat the shit out of those two assholes and at 7-11. Although she did refer to their encounter at 7-11 as a“swanky first date”J.D had thought it was a joke.J.D didn't want to make love to Veronica. Not that she wasn't attractive -because she definitely was- but he just couldn't! Not at such a young age and not to someone he had just met and would inevitably end up having to leave when he next moved anyways.Did he mention he didn't want to have sex?





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has seen the musical adaptation of the movie, "Heathers" knows that J.D consents to having sex when a drunk Veronica busts into his room after fucking up her social life at a part (I swear, it's not as bad as it sounds - it's worse). However, what if J.D didn't want to have sex with Veronica in that scene? At the time, Veronica was drunk and probably wouldn't be able to realise he didn't want it. However, how will she react the morning after when she realises what she's done?
> 
> More importantly, _why_ would J.D not want to agree to have sex with such a beautiful person?

_He wasn't quite sure what happened._

One moment, he was lying in bed, _happily dreaming about himself finally dying,_ the next, he was being woken up by that gorgeous girl that wore a lot of blue and hung around those swatch dogs and diet coke heads.

_Veronica Sawyer._

At first, J.D panicked thinking it was a robber or murderer but calmed down a bit when he realised it was only Veronica. Although, he once again became tense when he realised something else slightly frightening.

“Veronica!? W-What are you doing in my room-” 

He was cut off by a polished nail pressing against his soft lips, Veronica's voice barely above a whisper, “Shhh…” 

J.D gulped, slightly nervous as Veronica climbed on top of him and straddled him. 

_He couldn't help but wonder what he would do if Veronica happened to have a knife on her._

“Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you ‘till I break you!” Veronica told him, licking her lips and gazing at him lustfully.

J.D blushed as he realised what she was referring to. He would've asked her if she was serious but was too speechless to do anything but stand there blinking and mouth slightly open like an idiot. There were, however, many flaws in this _“mission”_ of Veronica’s, some of which being:

_1\. J.D was a virgin._ He had never had sex before and was certainly not planning on ever doing it - let alone with some girl from school he had just met.  
2\. They were underage.  
3\. They had only seen each other three times, being when he told her off for selling out her friend, when he beat the shit out of those two assholes and at 7-11. Although she did refer to their encounter at 7-11 as a _“swanky first date”_ J.D had thought it was a joke.  
4\. J.D didn't want to make love to Veronica. Not that she wasn't attractive - _because she definitely was_ \- but he just couldn't! Not at such a young age and not to someone he had just met and would inevitably end up having to leave when he next moved anyways.  
5\. J.D had no condoms on him and since Veronica was supposed to have been at a party, she probably didn't either. Unless she was on a pregnancy pill which J.D _really_ hoped she was.  
6\. Speaking of the party, _what the fuck happened to the party?_ Did Veronica leave early? But J.D would’ve thought the red-bitch would fry her alive for that.  
Why in the fuck would such a beautiful girl - _who was part of the most popular clique at school -_ be trying to bang some anti-social, violent and some might even say psychotic kid in a trenchcoat who she barely knew, when she could have literally _anyone_ in Ohio, if she wanted to. _So why him?_

Suddenly, the collar of his shirt was grabbed and J.D was shoved closer, so that his face was inches away from Veronica's and it was then that J.D smelt a familiar, strong smell coming from Veronica's mouth, her breath brushing against his neck. J.D shivered, instantly recognising the smell.

_Oh God, it was alcohol!_ __

_Veronica was drunk!_ No wonder she wanted to fuck someone like him - _she wasn't in the proper state of mind to properly say whether or not she wanted to fuck him._ J.D was about to say something but stopped at a horrific realisation. It wasn't just any alcohol, it was Spirytus Rektyfikowany which was 96% alcohol. J.D had found that out the first of many times he was beaten by his dad who was drunk out of his mind and smashing J.D with the empty bottle. 

“‘Cause Heather says I gots to go, you’re my last meal on death row.” Veronica continued, her lips brushing against his.

J.D noticed a mild scent of vomit in Veronica's breath amidst the alcohol. If Veronica had a fight with Heather - _whichever Heather she was referring to -_ could it be why she smelt like alcohol and vomit? 

_How funny would it be if Veronica vomited on those privileged bitches?_

_Probably hilarious if he wasn't about to be fucked by a drunk girl he just met…_

J.D opened his mouth to try to reason with Veronica but before he could even get one word out, she again pressed a finger to his lips, saying, “Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!”

Veronica's hand trailed down J.D’s chest, his breath catching in his throat as she begins effortlessly tugging off his pants. The sound of the cheap fabric of his pants ripping made J.D cringe. 

_Well, there goes the only pair of pants he had that weren't under two dollars… ___

__They were _three_ dollars. _ _

__J.D opened his mouth to protest once again, until Veronica yelled, “Come on!”_ _

__J.D shivered as Veronica began to rub his nipples through his shirt, saying, “Tonight I’m yours, I’m your dead girl walking.”_ _

__J.D blushed, beginning to relax a bit, thinking Veronica's touch was becoming more gentle._ _

__Until suddenly, Veronica roughly grabbed J.D and threw him off the bed and onto the floor so that he was on his hands and knees._ _

__J.D blinked in surprise, not even fully able to process what had just happened before Veronica continued, “Get on all fours! Kiss this dead girl walking!”_ _

__Smashing their lips together in a drunk and sloppy kiss, Veronica’s tongue took advantage of J.D’s shock to infiltrate his mouth, tasting every slurpee-coated inch and filling J.D’s mouth with the taste of vomit and alcohol._ _

__J.D did his best to not gag, unsure which was worse; the fact that Veronica's breath was horrible yet J.D didn't want to upset her by pushing her away, the fact that the alcoholic smell reminded J.D of his abusive father or the fact that Veronica, despite being completely drunk out of her mind, was a fucking amazing kisser._ _

__Pulling away after what felt like forever, Veronica's said, “Let's go, you know the drill. I’m hot and pissed and on the pill.”_ _

__J.D breathed a sigh of relief._ _

___Thank fuck for that._ _ _

__Standing up over J.D’s kneeling form, Veronica cupped the other teenager’s chin and tilted his head up so that he was looking into her hazy, lust-filled eyes. “Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking.” Veronica commanded before leaning down slightly so that they were at a slightly more even level._ _

__“And you know, you know, you know…” Veronica's smile was sweet, kind and caring - like the one she had at the 7-11, totally unfit for an about-to-be rapist - and J.D couldn't help but calm down at her smile._ _

___It reminded him of her mother’s smile.__ _

__Her nose brushing against his, their gazes still locked, Veronica whispered something J.D had never been told, nor thought he would ever be told._ _

__“It’s ‘cause you're beautiful.”_ _

__J.D’s eyes went wide, his face a dark red. His eyebrows creased with concentration. If Veronica wasn't so drunk, she may have been visibly able to see the cogs in J.D’s head turning, desperately trying to figure out if she meant it or if it was because of the alcohol._ _

__J.D averted his gaze from Veronica's, making a soft grunt of disagreement. Again, Veronica forced him to look at her, saying, “You say your numb inside but I can't agree.”_ _

__Despite his head being held in place, J.D did his best to look as close to the ground as possible but couldn't help looking at Veronica's hand as it gently cupped his cheek tenderly. Looking at the unexpected gesture with confusion, J.D raised his eyes and looked at Veronica questioningly. “So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there!” Veronica yelled, pointing towards the window she had used to enter J.D’s room in the first place._ _

__Placing a hand on his chest, Veronica gave him another angelic smile, saying, “In here it's beautiful.”_ _

__Effortlessly unbuttoning her jacket and shirt in mere seconds - _how she could do that so easily when J.D couldn't even unbutton one in thirty seconds,_ J.D would _never_ know - Veronica grinned sultry at him, licking her lips not even trying to hide her bra and cleavage from him. _ _

__“Let's make this beautiful!”_ _

__J.D bit his lip, hesitating. What was he supposed to do? His dad would probably join in with fucking him if J.D went to him and he didn't want to get Veronica in trouble by calling the police. He also didn't want to hurt her by pushing her or knocking her out and he also didn't want her to feel like he rejected her. Yet, if he went along with Veronica's horny desires, he would be consenting to her raping him without really wanting it. It was literally his worst nightmare to lose his virginity at such a young age and to someone he barely knew. All things considered though, Veronica was a pretty kind and hot girl to lose one’s virginity to, especially for someone like J.D who would probably be never looked at by anyone like that ever again, drunk or not._ _

___Wait, was he seriously considering doing this?__ _

___Maybe he was the one who was drunk…_ _ _

__Not that he didn't like Veronica, in fact he was more intrigued by her than anyone else he had met in his entire life, but there was so many factors regarding this decision and Veronica looked like she was growing impatient. Noticing tears pricking the corner of Veronica's eyes, J.D quickly blurted out the first thing that came to his head._ _

__“That works for me- woah!”_ _

__Yelping, J.D was suddenly pinned onto the floor again by Veronica. Once again, her tongue invaded his mouth. Saliva from Veronica’s sloppy kissing trailed down J.D’s chin, who had the unpleasant taste of vomit and lots of alcohol in his mouth. It took all of his strength to not show any disgust or hesitation on his face._ _

___At least her cherry lip balm tasted good.__ _

__Unsure of what to do, J.D blindly decided to wrap his arms over her shoulders, tangling his shaking fingers in her shampooed and shiny hair. Veronica's hands snaked around J.D’s hips, cheekily groping his firm ass and giving it a squeeze. J.D yelped his surprise, his blush darkening. Against his lips, Veronica smirked hungrily. Although they were muffled due to their kissing, Veronica giggled at J.D’s innocence, hiccuping occasionally between giggles._ _

___If the situation wasn't so weird, J.D would've found Veronica's drunk laughter and hiccups adorable.__ _

__Finally pulling off his shirt, Veronica threw the bunched up fabric so far away that J.D had no clue where it went - _he just prayed to the slurpee Gods that Veronica didn't accidentally throw his shirt out the window in her drunken state.__ _

__As Veronica bit down on J.D’s bottom lip a little too hard, drawing some blood, J.D couldn't hold back a loud moan and silently prayed that his dad was too drunk - _which he probably was - to hear him and Veronica.__ _

___Not that he would care, anyways…_ _ _

__J.D had to admit, as much as the bite hurt, it actually aroused him greatly. For some reason, he found the feeling of pain highly euphoric. Then again, this was coming from the weird kid who hangs out at 7-11 in his free time drinking such cold slurpees that it was a wonder his brain hadn't split yet._ _

__Veronica's lips trailed down J.D’s face, who held a breath when her lips approached his neck. Even in her drunken state, Veronica could tell by J.D’s expression that he was sensitive on his neck. Beginning her attack soon after discovering this information, Veronica kissed, bit, sucked and nipped at every inch of his neck, covering it in hundreds of hickeys. At first, J.D tried to hold back his moans and other sounds of pleasure but eventually, he couldn't hold them back and the room was filled with his moans and gasps. By the end of it, J.D looked like a literal bitch in heat and he hated himself - _even more than he normally did -_ for how stupid he probably looked._ _

__Veronica's lips then made their way to J.D’s nipples, kissing down his chest until she found his erect, hard nipples. As Veronica rubbed, sucked, bit and kissed his nipples, J.D found himself practically breathless and left merely gasping for air. Without realising it, his fingers in her hair tightened but this didn't seem to faze the sex-crazed teenager, whose only real response was tightening her grip on his buttcheaks and increasing the harshness of her bites and kisses._ _

__When his nipples were very clearly marked and bruised, Veronica kissed down J.D’s stomach until she finally reached his cock. Veronica’s tongue slowly ran up J.D’s shaft, taking her sweet time and going as slowly as possible, savouring the taste. Once reaching the end, she licked around the head of J.D’s cock. Beneath her, J.D trembled with pleasure, biting his lip in a futile attempt to muffle his moans. Veronica then took it all into her mouth, grabbing J.D by the hips and forcing him deeper into her mouth._ _

__J.D could feel his cock touching the back of Veronica's throat and noticed tears of what appeared to be pleasure pricking her eyes. His face turned darker as he noticed a wet spot forming on the front of Veronica's skirt. He could feel his own cock hardening with pleasure. While still sucking J.D’s cock, Veronica reached down and began to take off her skirt. As Veronica tugged at the lace of her underwear, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure around J.D’s dick._ _

__As Veronica began to bob her head, starting off at a fast pace, J.D squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. Noticing this, Veronica reached up and gently began caressing his face. J.D blushed, his fingers tightening in Veronica's hair._ _

__Slowly, J.D’s hesitation was being chipped away. It was becoming increasingly difficult to protest and stop himself with his mind slowly being overpowered by the intense pleasure he was feeling._ _

__It felt _so_ fucking good! _ _

__Again, Veronica moaned and their eyes suddenly met. Both of their faces were dark shades of red, arousal and excitement on Veronica’s face and shyness on J.D’s._ _

__Veronica pressed her face into J.D’s lower stomach, breathing heavily through her nose. It was a struggle but Veronica managed to force her head up to look into J.D’s eyes. J.D felt his heart jump, a shy and goofy smile sneaking onto his face. Both of their hairs were a mess - strands in their eyes and looking like they both had a birdnest on their heads._ _

__Without even realising he had started doing it, J.D pulled his hips back before thrusting his cock forward again into Veronica’s mouth. He started off slow then slowly sped up. Veronica pulled off her underwear and began slowly fingering herself whilst sucking on J.D’s dick, her fingers teasing and stretching her hole as cum dripped from it._ _

__Both of them were moaning, J.D the louder of the two. Unintelligible words came from his mouth, both of them shaking with pleasure. J.D could feel himself coming close to cumming. Continuing to pleasure herself, Veronica moaned. She looked as though she was about to cum too._ _

__J.D began to thrust faster, his breathing heavy and quick. His voice was shaking and trembling as he moaned loudly. Veronica didn't even flinch when J.D thrusted into her mouth one last time before he came into her mouth. Veronica swallowed up all of the cum, watching J.D intently as his mouth opened and body shook with pleasure._ _

__Pulling J.D’s cock from her mouth, Veronica gently sucked his head, making sure she had got it all. When she was done, Veronica sat back and continued pleasuring herself, breathing heavily. In front of her, J.D laid breathing heavily, drool coming from his mouth and eyes glazed from pleasure as he tried to recover._ _

__It was a matter of minutes before Veronica came into her hand. As J.D watched Veronica moan and shake with pleasure, the fog in his mind began to clear enough for him to realise what had just happened._ _

___Then there was horror.__ _

__J.D couldn't believe that they had just done that - that he had just let that happen. Especially considering how much he hated the idea of fucking someone he had just met and would inevitably have to leave anyways. His body shook from both horror and pleasure as well as tiredness from what they had just done. J.D wondered if Veronica was as tired as him and if she was, would she be satisfied with just that and leave without making him penetrate her?_ _

__Before J.D could even react, Veronica grabbed him and pinned him back down onto the bed before suddenly grabbed his hips and sliding him towards her, forcing his legs apart and climbing on top of him. “V-Veronica, w-wait! W-We can't...We can’t do this-” J.D began, trying to find any excuse._ _

__Before J.D could even finish his sentence, Veronica slid J.D into her. Both of them moaned loudly as Veronica's virgin flesh was penetrated. J.D’s hard cock barely fit into Veronica's tight hole. It took a lot of no doubt painful stretching to finally get it in. Veronica screamed at the pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. J.D cringed at Veronica's screams, his own tears running down his face as blood oozed from both of them. As Veronica's tight heat squeezed J.D, he gasped in pleasure and his hips rocked upwards._ _

__Veronica began to move, her knees gripping the either side of his waist. J.D wanted to tell her to stop - _that he doesn't want this -_ but for some reason, could not bring himself to do so. All he could do is helplessly moan._ _

__Veronica began to move and without even meaning to, J.D bucked up to meet her thrusts, his entire body burning with pleasure even though he felt sick and couldn't stop himself from crying._ _

___He felt so weak and stupid.__ _

__“YEAAAAAAH!!!” Veronica yelled suddenly with pleasure and excitement, pumping her fist into the air as she continued to ride J.D, “Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walking!”_ _

__Weakly, J.D managed to finally open his mouth and speak. He knew there was no point in asking her to stop - _she would probably either ignore him or cry, anyways -_ so he might as well get some answers and try to figure out what the Hell was going on. _ _

___Which actually raised an important question…__ _

__“How’d you find my address!?”_ _

__Veronica ignored his question, pressing down onto the bed, saying, “Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking!”_ _

__J.D cringed as he heard a loud creak come from his bed, “I think we tore my mattress-”_ _

__Veronica pressed a finger to his lips, saying, “No sleep tonight for you, better chug that mountain dew.”_ _

__J.D gulped before quietly replying, “Okay, okay…”_ _

__Veronica roughly gripped J.D’s hair, pulling him closer towards her and forcing him further into her, causing them to both moan loudly. “Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!” Veronica exclaimed._ _

__“Okay! Okay!” J.D shouted in response._ _

__Veronica then grabbed J.D hand and slapped herself with it, leaving a mark on her delicate skin._ _

__“Slap me-”_ _

__Veronica then shoved his hand into her hair, his grip being so tight that he accidentally ended up pulling a few strands of brown locks out._ _

__“-pull my hair-”_ _

__Veronica then placed his hand on her big, round, firm and plump breasts._ _

__“-touch me there-”_ _

__Veronica then made him touch her round and firm ass._ _

__“-and there-”_ _

__She then placed his hand on her vagina.  
“-and there-” _ _

__Finally, she pressed a finger to his lips before saying, “And no more talking!”_ _

__Suddenly, he hit Veronica's prostate, making both J.D and Veronica gasp loudly from pleasure. J.D’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure, his voice breathless as he moaned._ _

__“Love this dead girl walking!” Veronica exclaimed, increasing the speed of her thrusts and making J.D hit her prostate several times, making the male shiver with pleasure._ _

__“Woah, woah! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!” J.D gasped and moaned, pleasure once again clouding his mind._ _

__“Love this dead girl walking!” Veronica exclaimed again, speeding up even more._ _

__“Woah, woah! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!” J.D gasped, unused to such feelings and pleasure._ _

__J.D’s body shivered with more pleasure and happiness than he had ever experienced in his entire life. He could feel himself about to cum again. The pleasure clouded his mind, making J.D forget about all the concerns he had previously had. All he could think about was how hot and good he felt, how much he loved this feeling, how much he craved more and how much he wanted to cum._ _

__“Love this dead girl-”_ _

__They both moaned, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Veronica continued to thrust J.D in and out of her, making him hit the sensitive spot over and over. Both of them moaned in unison, their voices breathless._ _

__“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah-”_ _

__Suddenly, J.D yelped loudly and pain shot through his body. Veronica had ridden him a little too wide and then pushed him forward again, causing J.D to whimper softly from pain._ _

__“Ow…”_ _

__With a few more thrusts, they finally cum, both moaning and shaking violently from their orgasms and first time._ _

__“Yeaaaaaaah!”_ _

__J.D went limp, panting breathlessly and trembling with pleasure. Veronica, who was also panting, slid herself out of him before lying down on the bed next to him, her head on his chest. It took a couple of moments for J.D to calm himself down and for the pleasure from his orgasm to fade but when it did, the fog in his mind cleared and J.D realised what they had just done._ _

___Oh God.__ _

__J.D felt like he was going to throw up. He was upset - this had never been the way he wanted to have his first time, especially since he didn't consent and Veronica wasn't in the right state of mind to. He was angry at himself for not putting an end to it from the start. He felt like he had somehow taken advantage of Veronica, even though she technically raped him._ _

___He was also extremely sore but by now, he was used to pain.__ _

___Though, this was definitely a different kind of pain to the kind he was used to._ _ _

__J.D looked down at Veronica who was lying on top of him and had somehow already fallen asleep. J.D turned his head away, filled with too many mixed emotions to look at her._ _

_Not for the first time in his life, J.D hated himself and how weak he was._

What was new, however, was that for the first time since he was little, J.D turned his head to the side and buried his face into the pillow beside him and cried into it.

_He wished the Earth would open up and Satan would come up and drag him down to Hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in no way am I saying that Veronica rapes J.D in the musical or movie or that J.Donica isn't a consensual relationship because it obviously is. This is just a fic about what I think would happen if it turned out that J.D didn't want to have sex in the Dead Girl Walking scene.


End file.
